


Art - Aokuro

by tell_some_storm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Crossover, Dreamlike, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Ocean, Romance, Sea-longing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Aokuro drawings from 2016 & 2017
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. You Strange As Angels

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/Iz5q2wa.png)


	2. Dancing In The Deepest Oceans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5/11

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/GQfoZeo.jpg)


	3. Left Hand of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ursula le Guin's book. May be regarded as a literal illustration, of sorts.

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/GRzuS9b.png)


	4. Eternal Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for KnB fandom fest that required illustrating certain quotes (mine ended up in crazy allusions to late Yegor Letov's "Eternal Spring" which in itself is... quite wicked). Nevertheless.

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/nQOzB3y.png)


End file.
